


The Countless Night

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jacob being a horny little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Jacob is incredibly horny and decides to make this night memoriable,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/gifts).



> Helloo! :) This one is for the lovely Axeman! Hope you will enjoy it, love!
> 
> Quick note - I take requests! I find them very fun to do, so if any of you want one - please message me! :)

Today was a very stressful day, to say the least. The Rooks, more exactly the new members, were a handful for you. You were one of the seniors, the older member of The Rooks. You’ve been a Rook for over a year and were very grateful when the Frye twins took you under their wing and let you stay in train with them.

You checked every single new member on the list and called them off. Everyone were way too happy to finally have some rest after a very intense workout you guys had today. You knew how they felt, You were tired, too. Beyond.

This morning Henry Green came to you when you stepped into the pub and told you about the new plan that Frye twins came up with. Of course, you, Rooks will do the most job on the ground, nothing special, if you asked yourself. But what surprised you the most was when you heard about how intense the workouts will be.

‘But Henry, the new recruits just got here, they can’t jump to this training so fast!’ You exclaimed.

‘I know, I know. But the twins insist. They say it will do better for them and it will the Rooks stronger.’ Greenie signed.

‘Was it Jacob who came up with this idea?’ You smiled lightly.

He only rolled his eyes and went away.

And that’s where you are now – middle of the night, sweaty, tired, sleepy and pissed at Jacob Frye, the most gorgeous and dumbest boyfriend. Ever.

You and Jacob have been dating for a few months now and you’ve never been more happier before. Until now. You love that man and everything, but Jesus, he knows how to drive you crazy and piss you off at the same time.

You slowly walked out of the pub and walked down the street to catch the train. By the time you were back in the train, no one was there. You figured since it’s Friday’s night, everyone is out in London and having the time of their life. You would have joined them, too, if it wasn’t for the whole day being a trainer and running around like a maniac.  
A good, warm bath would be good, you thought.

You started to walk through the carts, knowing that yours was at the very end. Yours and Jacob’s cart. Since you started dating, after sometime you decided to move in together. You got tired of sneaking around, trying not to wake the others while one of you would go back to your cart. Plus, one of you would always bump into something in the dark and someone always had to wake up. Or sometimes you guys just bumped into someone, too. Mostly it was Evie or Henry, so no harm. You weren’t trying to keep your relationship as a secret, everyone knew how you both felt about each other. You just didn’t want to distract the others. The Rooks constantly talk about some big news, spread the rumours or just make jokes around you both. And right now, you can’t let that happen. You’re already running out of time.

You opened the cart’s door and closed them behind you softly. You rolled your eyes at the mess that Jacob did. Clothes were everywhere, papers were scattered around the room, some of them were even on the curtains. You didn’t know he did it, but he did. The sheets were a mess, too. But that’s not only Jacob’s fault, yours, too. You blushed a bit and decided to clean a bit and then go to the bathroom.

You started with putting clothes neatly back in the wardrobe. It was an easy task, since both you didn’t have a lot of clothes and you usually only wore your working clothes or uniforms in your case. You neatly folded his pants, then his shirts and then your clothes. After you were done with it, you put Jacob’s hats on top of the dresser and smiled proudly to yourself. It’s not everyday that you have energy to clean up after work.

You turned around and faced the rest of the mess and signed heavily. Now this will take awhile. Of course, you would gladly leave the papers but knowing Jacob, he won’t clean this mess and in the morning will be cursing underneath his breath because he won’t be able to find the papers that are important for the day’s work.  
You bent down and started to grab the papers from underneath the bed. You thanked the God for not letting Jacob walk in the room while you were bent down and grabbing the papers.

The perks of dating Jacob Frye were that he was always horny. 24/7. And if he would have seen you in your recent position, he would have fucked you right there, on the spot. Not that you’re complaining, but that’s the biggest reason why you both don’t finish work on time or you guys are late to work.

You moved to table and started to put papers in a few piles. It was quite boring but for the sake of the clean room you decided to just do it. The whole paper thing took you almost half an hour, knowing that Mr.Frye here has a lot of papers, because he is such an important figure here in London.

You loudly signed after you were done with cleaning the room and took of your jacket. You neatly put it on the chair, sitting next to the table and took of your boots next. After that you happily got rid of your pants and shirt and later threw your underwear in the basket of dirty clothes.

Have to wash those tomorrow, you said to yourself while looking at the huge pile of dirty clothes.

You happily walked to the small bathroom and turned the water on. You quickly put your fingers underneath the water and made sure the temperature was good and you won’t scream later like a dying cat. While you were waiting for the water to fill up the bath, you let your hair fall from its bun, washed your face few times and made sure you didn’t have anything on your body from so much exercise today you’ve done. You really didn’t want to find any dirt on you.

The water was running faster and the hot air in the bathroom made you warm and relaxed. You couldn’t wait to finally be in the bath and relax for a while and then… Mmm. Sweet bed. And Jacob, who is always warm!

You never figured why men are always so warm, when outside or inside is freaking cold.

You turned the water off and put your towel near you, on the small rack. You slowly stepped into the bath and sat down in the water. You signed and let yourself relax fully and just enjoy this peace. You let your head softly fall back and put your arms on the sides of the bath. The hot steam made you sweat a little bit, but you didn’t mind it. You enjoyed it.

About 20 minutes had passed, when you heard someone opening the door to your cart and closing them. You stopped washing yourself and slowly focused on the sounds. You stopped breathing for a few moments, trying to hear anything that would make you suspicious about an intruder. Even if the bathroom had the door, doesn’t mean that you’re safe.

Your heart was thumping loudly in your ears and you tried to relax and focus on any sound. You heard some rustling in the room and something hard being thrown to the table. You instantly relaxed knowing it’s just Jacob and him getting undressed. You knew that soon it’s going to be midnight and it’s time to get ready to go to bed, knowing that tomorrow is not going to be easier than today.

You slowly rinsed from the bath and put a towel around yourself. You let the water out of the bath and quickly dried yourself. You once again put the towel around your naked form and opened the door, to be greeted by the amazing view of your boyfriend’s back.

You just stood in the middle of the doorway and with no shame checked his upper naked body out.

‘Enjoying the view, love?’ Came his husky voice.

You felt shivers running down your spine but kept yourself composed.

‘Yes, very much.’

You turned to grab your nightgown, when Jacob’s voice stopped you.

‘Baby, you look very very fuckable right now.’

You instantly gulped at his words, knowing what’s about to happen.

‘Jacob, please, not tonight. I’m very tired and I want to rest..’ You trailed off when you saw him licking his lips and smirking.

Smug bastard, you thought.

‘But, love, tonight I’m feeling rather.. Adventurous. All day I was thinking about doing so many naughty things to you, fucking you while you scream my name. Wouldn’t you like that, baby?’ He slowly started to walk towards you, never breaking your eye contact.

You slowly started to back away, which of course is the worst idea ever, but hey, can someone actually judge you?

‘I told you, Jacob, I’m tired.’ You tried to sound firm and confident, but you both knew you could never resist him and his body.

‘Really?’

‘Y-Yes..’ Your voice was small in the huge room.

You cursed underneath your breath when you found yourself trapped between Jacob and the bathroom’s door.

Shit, now I’m not getting out of it easily, you cursed yourself and your luck.

Jacob wore a smug grin on his handsome face when he found you where he exactly wanted. Trapped, vulnerable and hot for him. He knew how much only his words affect you. He often would use it against you when you would make love.

Jacob slowly put his hands on both sides of your head, making you back up into the door more. You started to breathe deeply, when you felt his hard body pressing against yours. You could already feel Jacob’s hard cock. You gripped your towel in your hands and licked your lips.

Anyone could feel the sexual tension, need in the air.

After a few moments, Jacob pressed his whole body against yours and put his head in the crook of your neck. You let a shaky breath and bit your lip when he pressed his cock against your groin. You felt yourself becoming wetter with each passing second.

This man was driving you wild and he was enjoying it.

‘Mmm.. You smell divine. I could just eat you, baby. Right here, right now.’ With those words he traced his tongue along your neck and your jaw.

You let your head fall back with a small thud against the hard, wooden floor and grip Jacob’s shoulders.

‘Jacob, we shouldn’t.. I’m too tired.. P-Plea-Oh God!’ You gasped out loudly when Jacob bit on your sweet spot.

He lowly growled against a new love bite and licked it. Your grip on his shoulders didn’t loosen and Iyou were breathing heavily in his ear.

‘Do you know how much I wanted you today? All I wanted was just to have on all fours and fuck you so hard, that you wouldn’t remember your own name and couldn’t properly walk for a week. Or maybe more, depends if you like it rough, baby? Do you like it rough? Huh?’ He rasped out in your ear.

‘Yes, baby, I like It rough…’

‘From the morning I’ve been imagining myself playing with these lovely tits of yours, biting them and licking and griping them. You like it when I play with them, don’t you?’

‘S-shit… Yes! Yes, I do!’ By now, you both were grinding against each other.

‘Do you know how hard it was for me to focus on trying to come up with the plan how to take Starrick, when all I could see in front of my eyes was your naked, writhing body on our bed? All those memories from last night came right at that moment and damn, I almost came in my pants without even touching myself. The whole day I had my cock hard, trying to get out of these tight pants. And you know who caused this? You, baby girl.’

You took a quick deep breath and gripped the back of his neck with one of your hands. You grinded your hips harder against his, earning a throaty moan from him. Just this sexy sound made you twice wetter than you were before.

‘You have no idea how long this day was for me. The hours were passing so slowly, torturing me, when all I could think was your tight, little pussy. Your tight, little pussy loves my cock, doesn’t it?’ He nibbled on your earlobe.

‘Oh, yes! It does, it loves your cock so much!’ You moaned.

He chuckled darkly and pressed his lips against your throat, marking you as his, so everyone would know whose you are. You didn’t mind as long as you got to mark him as your own.

Jacob took your hands into his, slowly peeling them from your towel. You took a shaky breath and opened your eyes, which without you noticing were closed, while you were both lost in the heat of the moment.

Jacob cupped your face with one of his large, male hands and brushed his thumb across your cheek, soothing it. His eyes held tenderness, love and most of all – lust. You didn’t need for him to describe what your eyes showed to him. You both shared the same emotions, both full of lust that made you crazy for each other and always made you fuck like bunnies for the rest of the night or day, or both. It always depends on how busy you both are.

Jacob slowly kissed you. Those first kisses that you had before you get lost in each other’s hot, warm, sweaty bodies were the best. Those first kisses held different emotions – love, admiration, lust. But when you finally lose control and just let yourselves fall deeper in your feelings, there’s only lust that stays in your kisses.

Hard, rough, shattering kisses that make your toes curl up and moan his name out loud to heavens.

You put both of your hands around your lover’s neck and pulled him harder against you. Jacob’s tongue traced against your bottom lip, asking for permission, but you decided not to let him win this so easily. You left your lips tight against each other and started softly to play with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck.

Jacob took his mouth from yours few millimetres away and smiled cheekily.

‘Ah, you wanna play hard to get, huh? Is that right, love?’ His hot breath rolled over your lips and you felt shudders running down your spine.

You smiled innocently at him and cocked your head to the side. He shook his head a bit.

Suddenly, you gasped and he took it as a perfect moment to put his tongue in your mouth. Jacob being his usual, grabbed your butt – roughly – and hoisted you up. Now, your legs were wrapped around his torso and your towel was dangerously slipping from your body.

But there was no time to fix the towel, since Jacob’s mouth and tongue took all of your breath away and you were a bit surprised for a few seconds, but soon regained your composure and fought for dominance with him.

Your teeth clattered and you both were breathing hard through your noses, but no one dared to break the intense kiss. It was like a fight, game. You both wanted to be in control, wanted to win this little game. 

Soon your chances of winning and taking control over the turns of this event were slipping through your fingers. It became harder to breath and you were the first to break the kiss. You both took deep breaths while looking at each other.

Jacob wore a smirk. Cocky, big smirk on his handsome face. His eyes held some amusement, but they were filled with lust, creating a very sexy look that always made you speechless when you made love.

Your lips were swollen, cheeks red. But your boyfriend always was breath taking, even now. With his swollen, pink lips, red cheeks, with his hair dishevelled in every possible way, he made it look so hot. The whole image he created was hot. He looked hot. And very fuckable.

But you never said it out loud, knowing that it will only boost his already big ego.

You gripped Jacob’s hair and tipped his head a bit back. You saw with the corner of your eye the surprised look in his eyes, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a knowing look.

You licked a long line from the bottom of his neck to the top and to his define jawline. The man beneath you took a deep breath and shook lightly. You smiled against his warm skin and continued your work on his neck. You moved a bit lower, beneath his jawline, and sucked a bit of his skin in your mouth.

‘Shit, love.’ He rasped out.

You only smiled bigger and proceeded to do more love bites all around his neck. 

It’s only fair that you get to mark him as he does to you. You feel proud whenever you see him checking all the love bites you gave him or whenever he proudly shows it to everyone walking around the London streets.

You guess that’s how everyone found out about you being together and your adventures from the nights…

You continued your little trip around his neck, collarbones and were very pleased to hear your man letting pleasurable sounds to your ear, making you very proud at making him feel good with only your kisses.

‘I think that’s enough for now, kitten, don’t you think?’ He took your chin between his fingers and quickly gave you a few kisses.

You only raised your eyebrow at him in the questioning way. Jacob didn’t say anything, only he gripped harder with his strong hands your hips and walked with you to the desk. He slowly put you down and stepped a few small steps back. He licked his lips slowly and peeled your towel from body off.

You shivered lightly of the colder air in the room that back in the bathroom. Plus, you felt much colder without Jacob’s body pressing against yours.

‘You are gorgeous, love. Can’t wait to put tongue between those pretty legs of yours and eat out ‘till you’ll loose the count of how many orgasm you had.’ He evilly smirked at you.

At this very moment you never thought about it, but you could just cum from just hearing his voice. Especially when he is saying all these dirty things to you. Never in a million ears you could have imagined that man’s voice could make you so hot and wet. And close to the orgasm.

Never.

‘Really? What are you planning to do to me?’ You somehow managed to whisper your words.

‘Mmmm, baby, you have no idea what I have planned for you. For me. For us.’ He bit his lips and looked you over. ‘Before I’ll get into all the details, part those legs of yours and show me that pretty, tight pussy that makes me so fucking hard.’ He growled the last part.

You slowly, teasingly parted your thighs and let him to see what he had done to you. You were sitting right in front of him and he had a perfect angle to your pussy. Your cheeks reddened a little at the thought of how you must have looked.

Hair dishevelled, lips pink, swollen, eyes hazy with lust and pussy dripping wet with a throbbing clit, that is screaming to get some attention from the gorgeous man in front of you.

You could feel your juices dripping down your thighs, your ass and on the desk. You took a quick look underneath you and were very relieved that there were no papers that were important and could have been potentially ruined by your excitement.

Your eyes quickly snapped back up to Jacob’s face when he loudly groaned your name and gripped his erect cock. This movement of his made you bit your lip and strangled sound left your throat, your hips circling a bit on the table, trying to find some release.

‘We haven’t even started to play, baby girl, and you’re already dripping on our desk.’ He moaned lowly. ‘Right now, I’m gonna put my fingers on your clit and slowly rub it in small circles and make you come. Afterwards, I will fuck you with my fingers and you will come again. After that, I will put my tongue in your tight, little hole and fuck you with my mouth. Then, I’ll just play with my tongue on your clit and then put my fingers and fuck you with them, again. And you will come again and again hard, screaming my name. Do you wanna know what will happen after that, love?’

By the time he was finished, you were taking deep breaths trying to calm your fastly beating heart and not to moan at his words. You mutely nodded for him to continue and he grinned at you.

‘You will go on your knees and will suck my hard cock with your perfect mouth. You know what I would love to do with you, after I’ll come in your mouth, baby? I want to try the 69. I want for you to make me cum with your mouth again, while I will eat the living hell out of you, because you know what? I can’t get enough of your pussy, baby girl.’ You both moaned. ‘And then… Oh, boy, will I fuck you so hard that you will pass out after having another orgasm.’

You threw your head and whimpered. Shit, tonight is going to be long night, but nevertheless, you were so ready for him to just take you and fuck you on the desk, but you knew that Jacob loved foreplay. And this time, the foreplay is going to kill you.

Jacob slowly kneeled on the floor and shuffled towards your naked form. He gently gripped your thighs and parted them wider. You hooked your legs over his broad shoulders and made yourself comfortable, knowing what is going to happen.

You knew that the simplest touch will make you come. Hard. Just the way he wanted.

‘No, I won’t see your pretty face from down here.’ He stood up and your legs wrapped around his torso. ‘Gotta stick to the plan I told you about and make you very ready for our later activities.’ He winked at you.

Bastard, you thought.

Jacob perfectly knew how his touch affects you. You silently glared at him and took a deep breath when you felt his finger on your clit.

Jacob Frye was one of the biggest tease you have ever met in your entire life. You never knew when to expect him to tease you and when not. He was unpredictable.

He slowly started to move his finger in small circles, your breath hitching, goose bumps raising on your skin, thighs moving in sync with his movements. The feeling in the pit of your stomach got more and more bigger with each of Jacob’s strokes.

‘You’re going to come soon, yeah?’ He whispered in your ear.

You gasped when he pressed harder against your clit and your fingers went to his biceps, gripping them so hard, that your knuckles turned white. You moaned a long ‘yes’ and the finger on your clit started to rub harder and faster in much smaller circles. His rough, yet at the same time soft, skin made a perfect friction between your skin. You felt your wetness on your thighs, going more down and that aroused you more. You threw your head back and tried to clench your thighs, but Jacob was stronger than you and he pried your legs apart with his other unoccupied hand.

You felt your climax approaching you faster and faster, making you let more desperate moans and cries to fly from your mouth, showing your boyfriend that you’re gonna cum soon and how desperate you’re to have your release finally.

You only wished that Jacob wouldn’t stop and would continue teasing you once more, making you more frustrated than before.

‘I’m g-gonna cum. P-Please don’t stop, Jacob!’ You cried out.

‘Never.’ Came his husky voiced answer.

By now, your thighs were shaking very hard, your mind going completely blank, your eyes rolling back, toes curling, knuckles turning more paler and paler. You were hot, you knew your cheeks were flushed, sweat droplets were making a little trace down your throat to your cleavage. 

Jacob must have noticed those few droplets and quickly licked them, making more goose bumps raise on your skin.

His fingers were at a very fast pace, making you moan louder with each second. You both knew that few more seconds, few more heated moments and you will come undone under his touch, his heated haze.

Suddenly, the fireworks in your lower region burst and you arched your back, pressing your boobs against Jacob’s chest, trapping his hand in between your bodies and your legs. You came very loudly, while screaming your lover’s name to who knows whom.

Jacob didn’t stop and continued his movements, making you flinch after your powerful, first orgasm of the night went away. You were breathless, horny for this man who knew just how to make you putty in his hands. He was the only one who could make you have one intense orgasm and be worn out after it.

You flinched again and tried to stop his movements with grabbing his wrist in your both hands. It was a bit hard to lift your arms a bit, since you had no energy left in you.

‘Please, I need a moment to recover, Jacob.’ You pleaded. No, not pleaded. You begged.

He grinned at you evilly, eyes sparkling with humour. He quickly pressed a kiss to your forehead and leaned in, so your faces were few centimetres apart.

‘No time to rest, sweetheart.’ And with those words he thrusted two of his fingers in you.

‘Shit, Jacob!’ You moaned and clenched around his fingers. 

He hissed and kissed you deeply. You quickly responded to his kiss with a new source of energy. You put your both hands on the desk underneath, balancing your body. Jacob’s fingers were thrusting in and out of you with powerful, long, hard thrusts, touching exactly the right spots.

Your tongues were fighting for dominance, both of you trying to win this round, but you were failing miserably with all this pleasure he was giving you.

You were super sensitive from the previous orgasm and were not surprised to feel your second orgasm approaching. Jacob didn’t stop, he only picked the speed of his fingers when he found your g-spot.

You threw your head back, breaking your intense make out session and crying his name out loud. You were shamelessly grinding your sex against his fingers, just trying to get your release.

‘You’re going to cum on my fingers, baby girl? Are you gonna?’ When you didn’t answer him, he bit on your throat gently. ‘Answer me!’ He growled.

‘God, yes, yes I fucking will!’ You shouted back at him.

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, while smirking slightly.

‘Don’t raise your voice at me or you will be facing very, very bad consequences tonight, darling.’ He whispered to you.

He kissed your throat and sucked on few spots, making new love bites to appear on your hot skin.

One more quick thrust of his fingers and you came the second time that night, screaming and thrashing in his hands, moaning his name in his ear. Your mind was blank again, eyes rolling back, mouth wide open and your boyfriend grinning like a fool seeing you in this kind of state.

When you came back, you took few deep breaths and gave Jacob a bruising kiss, biting his bottom lip a bit. You got exactly the reaction you wanted to get – deep, animalistic growl, that made you proud of making your man horny just with your kisses.

You both broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes deeply. Jacob pulled his fingers from your soaked sex and put them in his mouth, sucking on them lightly, hollowing his cheeks a bit and closing his eyes. He made an appreciating noise in the back of his throat and pulled his fingers from his mouth.

‘Delicious as always, baby.’ He kissed the corner of your mouth. ‘Ready for the third round? Of course you’re ready. Look at how dripping wet you are for, baby. Can’t wait to devour you, fuck you, but everything comes in all good time, right?’ He winked at you.

You wanted to tell him that you can’t take anymore. You’re too sensitive for another orgasm, and God, you were already worn out and this man wanted to give you multiple orgasms tonight? No, that’s a big, fat no from you. you won’t be able to even get up in the morning, let alone to go to work!

But before you could open your mouth and make him stop, the devilishly gorgeous man dropped to his knees and pulled your legs wide apart and dived in between your legs, putting his wide, flat tongue inside your vagina and fucking you with it.

Your mouth was wide open, silent scream coming out of it. Your one hand went behind yourself, holding your upper body from falling on the desk and most probably killing yourself with banging your head either on the desk, or on the window. The other hand went in his dark, luscious hair, gripping it hard, trying to pull his face away from your abused pussy. But Jacob didn’t let it happen. No, the man gripped your hips with his hands, steadying your writhing body, not letting you to get away.

He was eating you out like you were his last meal. Jacob Frye always made sure to make it clear that he loved your pussy and it was the most delicious thing in the world for him and he is making it very clear at this very moment.

‘J-Jacob, darling, please s-stop.. I-I can’t t-take it anymore!’ You cried out.

The only response you got was a quicker pace of his tongue fucking your pussy and a very loud, long moan that made vibrations and made you orgasm third time tonight.

Your back arched more than the previous times, the sounds that left your mouth were mixes of cries, moans, groans and screams with his name.

This orgasm lasted longer than the previous orgasms.

When your another powerful orgasm ended, you heard slurping noises and looked down, seeing Jacob licking your juices, with his eyes closed and moaning slightly. 

You closed your eyes and were trying to calm your heartbeat rate, when you felt Jacob sucking on your clit and two fingers probing their way inside your pussy. Your eyes flew open and you looked down with wide eyes and the bastard had the courage to wink at you and wiggle his eyebrows.

‘Jacob, stop it! I can’t take it anymore! I’m serious!’

He shook his head and only sucked your clit in his greedy mouth harder, adding a third finger inside you. You felt yourself being stretched a little, feeling a bit discomfort.

Your pussy was too sensitive to have another orgasm and Jacob knew that. You knew that you will come again, even though it will be a forced orgasm. 

The combination of his tongue and fingers was amazing, mind blowing but you couldn’t take it anymore. He already made you cum three times in a row and a girl can’t take no more.

‘S-Shit, Jacob, stop that!’ You tried to pray him off you but he didn’t budge. 

‘Come on, baby, fucking come for me one more time. I know you want to.’ He mumbled against your clit.

This sent you over the edge, your body betraying you and your mind screaming at your body. This one washed over your whole body again, again, till you couldn’t find the strength in keeping your eyes open. Jacob continued to lap every droplet of your orgasm, looking up and smiling cheekily as best as he could since your pussy took almost every inch of his mouth, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed.

He got up and took your chin with his fingers and gave a slow, loving kiss. You signed into the kiss and shook your head a bit.

‘No… More..’ You panted out.

‘Relax, for now. Now I’m going to get my pleasure, baby girl, so you can rest for a bit.’

You were a bit confused at first, but then you remembered his exact words what will happen after he made you orgasm with his tongue and fingers. You swallowed and stared at the man in front of you.

Jacob slowly undid his trousers, pulling them down, making you more aware with each passing second at how hard he was. He threw his pants somewhere, but you didn’t care. Right now, your gaze was fixed on the little strip show that he was giving you. He hooked his thumbs underneath his boxers and slid them down his muscled legs.

Naked Jacob Frye was a breath taking view. His rooks tattoo’s always captured your attention first. They stood out more when he was naked. Fully. Then your gaze travelled a bit lower and stopped right at his stomach, or should you say abs. Jacob was a man who didn’t worked out daily, but him being an assassin, was already work out. All the running on the roofs, from the Templars, all the fighting and training did their job very good. His abs were defining, you always liked to trail your nails down them and hear him hiss. After you drank him in, you finally let your eyes to travel down to his cock.

His cock was rock hard, pointing up, the head was leaking with precum, red. It looked so painful and you wondered how did Jacob managed to keep himself in control, not to cum while he was pleasuring you.

Jacob raised his index finger and curled in ‘c’mere’ motion. You grasped the last remaining bit of energy and somehow stood up on your still shaking legs and went to him.  
Jacob’s eyes never left yours, following you and analysing your every move.

You slowly let yourself fall softly on your knees and take a closer look at his angry cock. You blew some air through your lips and Jacob hissed loudly, his cock jerking a bit and the hands fisting into tight balls at his side, knuckles turning white.

‘Don’t tease me or you’ll be punished.’ He warned.

You thought of teasing him, making him pay for all the teasing he did to you, but went against that idea. Knowing Jacob and his punishment, you would be dead soon from all the orgasms he would give you.

You took his cock in your hand and slowly started to stroke him, the other hand went to his muscular thigh, keeping yourself steady. Jacob’s warm hands went from his side to your shoulders, pressing on them lightly, without hurting you.

You looked up to see Jacob looking down at you. You instantly knew what his look meant and obeyed him.

You slowly licked from the base of his cock to the head and stopping there to give a few kitten licks. Jacob hissed again, but this time his hands went to your hair, pulling them into a tight, messy ponytail.

You gripped his shaft a bit harder and slowly took his cock head in your warm mouth, swirling your tongue around the very tip of it. After a few moments of swirling your tongue around his cock head, you started to suck on it.

‘Fuck, love. It feels amazing, you are amazing.’ Jacob moaned loudly.

His little, yet dirty, compliment encouraged you to continue what you were doing. You sucked on the head slowly and then swirled your tongue a bit around. You repeated the same motion for almost a minute, when you grew a bit bored of it.

You took a deep breath and took his whole cock in your mouth. Jacob’s hands gripped your hair strongly, making you groan around his cock, and him letting another choked moan.

‘Shite, love, you want to kill me?’ He groaned. ‘That’s right, you little slut, suck that cock just like you know. So greedy for my cock, aren’t you, baby girl?’

You moaned in response. Now, both of your hands were gripping his hips, steading yourself. You relaxed your throat, letting Jacob to set the pace that he wants. His cock was sliding easily in and out of your mouth, his pace getting faster and harder.

You felt his head hitting the back of your throat and whimpered around his cock.

‘Fuck yes! Such a good girl, sucking my cock like a good girl you are!’

You hollowed your cheeks more and sucked more of his cock in your mouth. One of your hands went to his balls and you started to play with them. You squeezed them a bit. You pulled his cock out of your mouth, your hand shooting on its own reflex and stroking it, while your mouth went to his balls, sucking on the hard and rough, just the way he liked.  
Jacob let a few whimpers and you knew he will come soon. Your other hand went behind his body to his nice ass and you squeezed it hard, letting your nails sink into the skin, leaving their marks and little bruises.

You heard Jacob moaning louder and decided to just stop playing with his balls and finish him off. You stopped sucking on his balls and let your other hand, that was stroking his cock, go to the other side of his ass and you quickly took his cock back in your mouth. You greedily started to suck him, your cheeks hollowing, tongue swirling the side of it.

‘Shit, love, I’m gonna cum!’ Jacob shouted.

You moaned a bit more dramatic, but that set him off. You prepared yourself for his load and were greeted with lots of it. Jacob’s grip on your hair became a bit harder, his whole body tensing, shaking, his balls letting every bit of his juices to come in your mouth. You happily lapped all of it and let his cock fall from your mouth and you smiled at Jacob, who was looking down at you with a lazy smile, eyelids half dropped.

He happily sat down on the bed and motioned for you to come. You knew what was coming, becoming a bit scared. He laid down on the bed, making himself comfortable. You quickly got on top of him, positioning your pussy right in front of his handsome face and yourself being faced with his hard cock.

How the hell is he hard rock, when he just came? You thought and questioned yourself. 

‘Ready for another round, darling?’ He purred.

‘No.’ You answered instantly without blinking.

You felt his chuckles vibrating against your pussy and prepared yourself for another shattering orgasm.

Jacob spread your pussy lips and started to lick from your clit to your asshole in kitten licks. You decided not to play around and just get down to business by taking his cock into your mouth once again. You wanted to make him cum first, before you.

You bobbed your head slowly. Up and down, up and down. Jacob moaned against your pussy and inserted his tongue inside you. His tongue was fucking slowly, matching your mouths pace on his cock. You both moaned, driving each other crazier. You heard loud slurping noises from behind you and Jacob’s appreciating noises.

The whole scene, atmosphere, your position made you suck harder and faster, while bucking your hips against his face. Jacob’s hips bucked underneath you, making you gag a little when his head hit the back of your throat sharply.

Jacob apologised quickly and went back to eating you out, while you just whimpered helplessly, trying to hold your approaching orgasm a little bit longer.

You put your hands on his balls and squeezed them roughly, then rolled them softly in your hands, making Jacob stop eating you out and take few deep breaths, while moaning your name loudly.

‘A bit more and we will come together, you hear me?’ He managed to speak steadily while you were fastening your pace on his cock and continuing playing with his balls.

You moaned and tightened your lips around his head. Jacob went back to fucking you with his tongue, making you approach your orgasm faster and faster.

‘Gonna cum on 3! 1…’ Slight hitch in his voice. ‘2… 3!’

You both let yourselves to drown in your pleasure, letting your orgasms wash over your bodies, making you moan in sync.

Your body was shaking with no control, your toes curling, eyes rolling back and your mouth letting loud moans escape into the room.

Jacob was in a similar situation – body shaking, tense, groaning.

After your another orgasm washed over and left your body trembling, you rolled off his body and landed softly on the bed. You closed your eyes and tried to regain your breath.  
You heard Jacob moving a bit around, but didn’t take a bit notice of that. Perhaps he was just getting a bit more comfortable, trying to regain his breathing just like you.

Boy was I wrong.

In a few seconds, that followed silence, you found your legs spread wide open, your eyes wide open and Jacob’s cock in your pussy. He kissed you and started to fuck you hard and rough. His cock easily moved in and out of your pussy, due to your wetness that never stopped once flowing down your thighs tonight.

You arched your back and kissed Jacob back.

Your mind was telling you to make him stop, your body was protesting due to its tiredness, but the other half wanted to feel more pleasure, to have one powerful, shattering orgasm.

You whimpered and tightened your inner walls around his cock.

‘You like it, love? You like being fucked by my cock rough and hard?’ You moaned. ‘Such a dirty little slut. My slut.’

You lost the ability to talk, only to respond him with moans, cries full of pleasure.

You were again very sensitive from your previous orgasm and felt another coming. You tightened your inner walls and trapping Jacob’s cock before he could move again. This made Jacob hiss, slap your tits and pull your nipples harshly.

And then you came.

Hard.

Wave after wave washed over you, leaving you absolutely spent, helpless underneath this man, who continued to fuck you through your orgasm and chased his own release.

Your body didn’t stop at this one orgasm.

While Jacob continued to fuck you, you came and came, over and over again, losing the count of how many times you came this night.

Jacob kissed you and stilled, letting his seed spill in you, grunting your name out.

After his own orgasm went away, he didn’t pull out and you stayed like this for a few moments, until you asked him to let your legs down.

He obeyed and helped you to lay down properly on the pillow, not on the end of the bed. He got up and quickly picked your towel. He sat down on the bed and cleaned you, then himself and threw the dirty towel to wash later.

He crawled in bed, tucking you both underneath the soft sheets.

You somehow managed to put your head on his chest, wrapping one of your hands around his torso. He put one of his hands underneath your head and the other went to your waist. He kissed the top of your head.

‘What the hell came over you today?’

‘What do you mean, love?’ He looked at you a bit confused.

‘All this.. Horny thing. I know you’re horny, but this is the first time you have had such an appetite…’

He laughed loudly, his chest vibrating making you smile a little.

‘Oh, this.. Well, let’s just say I heard our rooks talking about something that makes very horny and I decided to try it out. It’s quite effective.’

‘You son of a bitch, you took aphrodisiac?’ You gasped out loud.

‘Yes, I did. Don’t tell me you didn’t like tonight.’ He mumbled, his eyes closed, his face features completely relaxed.

‘Oh shut up. You know I liked it, but too many orgasms.. I even lost the count.’

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart, we will do it soon, again. We’ll both keep counting.’ He cheekily mumbled.

You playfully slapped his chest and you both made yourselves comfortable and soon you were both drifting into deep sleep…..


End file.
